How To Train Your Brave, Tangled, Lovestruck Guardian
by clarabow3311
Summary: Your name is (y/n) but the humans call you Cupid. You've been alone for 300 years, that is, until you're summoned to the North Pole to begin Training to become a Guardian! Along the way, you meet the other Guardians in training: Hiccup Haddock, Rapunzel Corona, Merida Dunbroch and the very attractive Jack Frost. Jack Frost x Reader
1. Invisible

**Chapter 1 - Invisible**

Laughter. That's the first thing you remember. It was an evil laugh, a sort of cackle. It was deep and sinister. You felt helpless and scared. It was as though the person laughing had defeated you, had taken over you and possibly killed you.  
Everything was black. You could see nothing. All you could hear was the laugh echoing in your mind as if it were hollow.  
Soon the laughing began to fade away. It became quieter and quieter until nothing was left. You were alone in the dark, confused, cold and scared.

That's when you saw the moon. It was so big and bright, and it just seemed to chase all the fear and darkness away. You began to rise off the ground. You weren't doing it on purpose. The moon must've used some sort of force to control you.

Soon, you stopped rising and you hovered, face to face with the moon. It looked so close that you were tempted to reach out and touch it.  
You gazed at it, smiling innocently as its pearly white moon beams came pouring on to your face.  
You were no longer scared. No longer thinking about the evil laugh. You were happy and content. You felt like you were where you belonged: with the moon.

Suddenly some letters started to form on the moon's surface. You tilt your head as you tried to read what it said.

"(y/n)" You whisper to yourself, not sure of what that could mean.

The word quickly disappeared into a cloud, and then you began to descend back to Earth gradually.

You examined your body. You're wearing an 18th century brown dress with a red stripe around the waist, a brown scarf and brown mittens, but no shoes?  
You looked down at the snow covered ground below you. It was amazing. The snow actually looked warm and soft like a blanket.

Once you were low enough, you extended your left foot to touch the white, but immediately pulled back because of how cold it was. Eventually, you decide that it's not that bad and stand on the ground, barefoot. You weren't afraid of getting frost bite, as long as it wasn't serious.

You look around at the beautiful park you had landed in. Snow covered absolutely everything. Leafless trees stood tall and proud, smothered in frost and a few metres away lay a frozen pond that had a few people sitting on benches at the side.

You attempt to go and ask them where you were, but something long and thin trips you up and sends you head first into the snow. You weren't hurt, just slightly annoyed.  
You look down at your feet to notice a bright red archer's bow and not far from it laid a bag the same colour with a dozen arrows in it.  
You pull yourself up and kneel down next to the items lying in the cold. You pick up the bag and take one of the arrows out.  
_How peculiar. _You thought as you examine the object. _The points of these arrows look like hearts.  
_You place it back in with the others and wrap the bag around your shoulder like a satchel, then grab the bow and dust off the snow that's stuck to it.  
You cock your head, staring at the markings that were engraved in the wood. 'Cupid' it read. You didn't know what it meant, but you just went along with it.

You hold it in your right hand and then begin to walk over to the two people sitting on one of the benches by the icy pond.  
One was a very sharply dressed and tall man with glasses. He was reading a very big newspaper, holding it right up at his face.  
The other person was a blonde haired woman wearing a huge fluffy designer coat and a crimson scarf and a hat to match. She looked a few years younger than the man that sat next to her and she was on the phone to one of her friends, arranging a Christmas shopping trip.  
It was clear that they didn't know each other because they were trying their best not to make eye contact with one another.  
You slowly walk over to the other side of the pond and then you begin to shout to get their attention.

"Excuse me?" you call across the water. "Could either of you two kind citizens tell me where I am?" Neither of them answered. They carried on minding their own business. You frown, your dark brown eyes narrowing.

"Hello?" you try again.

"Would you care to tell me what town this is?" Yet again, nothing happened.  
You began to grow impatient.  
You took out one of your arrows and lined it up with your bow.  
You focused your aim on the ground between the two, hoping that at least that would get their attention. Unfortunately, this was the first time you tried archery and you knew your aim was never pitch perfect, so something was bound to go wrong.  
You fired the arrow, only to hit the man reading the newspaper in the side instead!

You ran over to help him, feeling guilt pour over you. You rush to his side and take the arrow out very slowly and gently. You couldn't help but notice that there was no blood on the heart shaped arrow point or on his suit, but you didn't care.

"Oh, sir, I am dreadfully sorry, I didn't mean for that to hit you!" You say politely, hoping he might forgive you.  
He didn't even move from the position he was in. He kept the newspaper up at his face and continued to read.  
This made you even more annoyed. You_ hated_ being ignored. Your face began to turn fiery hot, your cheeks started to glow red. You were about to open your mouth to shout, when the man finally put down his paper.

"Finally, you've stopped ignoring me!" You say, placing the arrow back in your bag. But the thing was he actually hadn't stopped. He was beginning to lean over to the woman beside him.

"Eh, hello?" you ask, watching him move closer to the woman on the phone. "Can you even see me?"  
The woman didn't notice him until he was right up at her face, his warm breath beating off her cheeks.

"I'll have to call you back." She says into the phone awkwardly, leaning away from the man who was beginning to creep her out.  
You sit down on the snow as you watched them, trying to control your laughter. The man's cheeks were beginning to turn red and the look on the woman's face was priceless.

"Hi." The guy said, adjusting his glasses, staring into her eyes.

"H-h-hi?" The woman replied, becoming quite scared.

"I'm William." He says, getting closer.

"Maria." She replies, trying to look away.

"You're looking lovely today, Maria." William says, playing with her scarf.

You realized that he was trying to flirt with her, so you decided to leave them alone.  
You walk away slowly, bow in hand, holding your scarf over your mouth to bottle up your giggles.  
As soon as you thought you were out of their earshot, you couldn't hold it in any longer. You let go of your scarf and did a huge big belly laugh, not caring if anyone had heard you.  
Once you had calmed down, you wiped a tear from your eye, your face a bright shade of pink.

Suddenly, you heard the soft sound of a child's laughter as if they were finding this funny too.  
You stay silent for a moment, listening to see if it would happen again.  
There was another giggle, a different child this time. And then you hear an adult's laugh and then another child, then a teenager, then another adult, until you could hear a whole crowd of people laughing far off somewhere.

You're curious, turning round and around, trying to find who was laughing. The giggling continues as you begin to run in the direction you think it's coming from.  
The sound gradually got louder and louder until you could see a golden glow just behind a small snowy hill. You knew exactly what it was.

"Yes, a village!" You cry, doing a back flip and landing perfectly on your feet. There you could find something to eat and a place to sleep for the night before you find out about the peculiar things that were going on.  
You try to regain balance from the back flip you just did. You were quite proud of yourself.

"I've never been able to do that before!" You say, smiling.  
Then a small breeze picked up and you were accidentally sent flying into the air! Whilst trying to recover from the shock, you looked at the moon, your eyebrows almost coming in contact with your eyes.

"Would you please stop controlling me?" You ask angrily. There's no reply.  
The wind became slightly stronger and you flew faster through the sky. That's when you noticed that it wasn't the moon that was controlling you, it was the _wind_. You relaxed your body, stretching your arms out so that you could catch the wind easily.

"Hey, wind!" You shout up to the clouds. "Take me to that village over there!"  
The wind scoops you up and hurtles you towards the orangey-yellow glow in the distance.

When you land, you are at the entrance to the village.  
It was an 18th century village with houses with straw roofs that were covered in snow.  
There were wheelbarrows at the side of every house that had the same use as cars.  
Children wearing similar clothes to you were running about the place, playing and laughing together. There was a group of carollers singing at people's doors and parents were rushing here and there, trying to prepare everything for Christmas.

You began to walk through the village, looking around you and taking in the smell of freshly baked bread.  
You accidentally step on a twig, causing you to jump. You turn round to see if anyone's following you only to find lots of heart shaped footprints leading up to your feet in the snow.  
You turn around and shake your head. It must've been your imagination. You start walking again, smiling and nodding at the people who rushed past.

"Hello, ma'am." You waved to a woman carrying a few loafs of bread and vegetables. She didn't answer. You decided to let it slide.

"Good evening, sir!" You salute a man wearing a top hat and smoking a pipe. Again, no answer. You stick your tongue out behind his back and continue walking.

"Why won't anyone talk to me?" You sigh, looking down at your feet.

You look up to see a boy a couple of years older than you ahead.  
He was wearing a brown cloak over a white shirt and brown waistcoat and brown leggings. He had snowy white hair which surprised you because no one you knew had lost the colour in their hair before they were 50. He seemed to be having the same problem as you: no one would talk to him. He was trying to talk to a little boy who was playing with his friends.

"Excuse me." He said kindly to him. "Can you tell me where I am?"

You were about to go up and talk to him when you were given the shock of your life. The boy he was trying to talk to ran right through him!  
He stood up in fright, panting and holding his hand to his chest. Another person walked through him. Then another. And another!  
You wanted to run up to him and tell him that you could see him, but something stopped you: your body was a turquoise blur for a few moments as a strange looking fat man managed to walk through you!  
You gasped in horror. It felt slightly painful, and a bit ticklish, but this wasn't a time for laughing. No one could see you. No one could hear you. Instead of being able to touch you, they walked right through you like a ghost!

At first you didn't feel it, but a tear soon began to fall down your cheek.  
You slowly backed away, watching the boy with the white hair stare longingly at the villagers, wanting at least one person to see him.  
Another person walked through you, sending shivers down your spine.

For a moment you swore that the boy looked at you. You saw his icy blue eyes lock with your brown ones for a split second, before your vision turned blurry with tears and to avoid embarrassment, you ran off.

You ran back into the small park and sat next to the frozen pond.  
William and Maria had left.  
You knelt down in the snow and looked at your reflection in the pond before covering your face with your burgundy hair and crying.

"How can this happen?" You whispered to yourself. "No one can hear me and I'm..." You began to cry louder. "...Invisible."

You decided to sleep in a tree that night. You didn't know where else to go.  
But you did know that your name is (y/n), commonly known as Cupid. How do you know this? Well, the moon told you so. And that was all ever told you. But that was a long, long time ago.


	2. I Don't Need Training!

**Chapter 2 – I don't need training!**

300 years later a boy with hair as white as snow looks up at the faint image of a moon in the sky.  
He wears a blue hoodie with frost markings all over it, pale brown leggings and no shoes. In his hand he holds an odd looking staff.  
He beams up at the sky, his icy blue eyes twinkling in the sunlight. He is surrounded by children. Children who could _see_ him, one of which remains to this day, his best friend.

He takes a moment to take in everything that had happened the night before.  
The most epic battle in history between the Guardians and Pitch Black was finally over.  
The Guardians had come out on top. They had finally defeated their deadliest enemy.  
The children of the world no longer feared Pitch. They put their beliefs in someone else. Someone who brings winter to every continent. Someone who freezes the water when you're drinking it so that your tongue will get stuck. Someone who makes it snow 3 times a day so that you'll get a week off school. Someone who had never had a believer in the last 300 years, which was basically his whole life.  
That someone was still looking up at the moon. He felt happy and content. He felt as if he was where he belonged: with the moon.

He turned round to hear the laugh of one of the guardians. She flew up to him, wrapping her arms around him, full of happiness.  
Her name was Toothiana, or Tooth for short. But she was known to children as the tooth fairy. She was half human, half hummingbird, but she was still very beautiful. The feathers that covered most of her body were various colours like green, yellow and blue, and she had the most amazing eyes you could ever see. They were a pretty violet colour and they always sparkled, whatever mood she was in.

She pulled back from the hug, wings fluttering with excitement and smiling at him innocently. He smiled back.  
He never thought of Tooth in a romantic light. He just didn't think it would be right, seeing as she's a few centuries older than him. He also thought that Tooth was just too close a friend. He wanted to wait until the right girl just comes along.

_Just give it time._ He had told himself. _You'll find her soon._

After a moment Baby Tooth comes over to join the hug.  
Baby Tooth was one of Tooth's little fairy helpers. He had recently made friends with this particular helper during the battle.  
She had helped him find his memories. Oh, his memories. Every time he thought about them, he'd smile (and possibly go a bit pink).

He loved remembering the time he opened the little box with all his teeth inside. He suddenly saw himself as a human. He had brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing the exact same clothes as the boy you saw 300 years ago. He was on an ice rink with his little sister, Emma. The ice around Emma's feet was beginning to crack. In a few moments she would be dunked into the freezing water that lay below.  
He remembered that on that day. He had saved her from falling in, by pulling her out the way with his staff and accidentally stepping on the ice that was broken. He immediately fell in.

Every time he thinks of that, he doesn't focus on the fact that he had died. He focused on him saving his sister from dying. He liked to stay on the optimistic side of things. That way you can focus on having more fun!

He patted Baby Tooth on the side of her face as the Tooth Fairy goes up and stands next to the other Guardians.

"Are you ready now, Jack?" Asks the Russian man with the huge beard and the red coat. He was obviously Santa Claus, but his friends call him North.

The boy turned round, recognising his name.

"To make it official?" North finishes.

Jack smiled. A few days before, he would never have dreamt of him doing this.  
He had never wanted it to happen, but now he wanted it more than anything else in the world.  
One of North's yeti helpers hand him a huge book with the letter G written on the front.

Jack's blue eyes sparkled with excitement.  
North took that as a yes.

"Then it's time you take Oath." North says, opening the book.  
He finds a page and begins to read.

"Will you, Jack Frost, vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life? Their hopes? Their wishes? And their dreams? For they are all that we have, all that we are and all that we ever will be."

Jack looks round at the group of children behind him. He's especially looking at Jamie, the little boy who was the first person to believe in him and his first best friend. He then looks back at North and smiles.

"I will!" He says proudly.

"Then congratulations, Jack Frost. You are now and forever will be..." North says, closing the book. "A guardian!" He holds up the book to show everyone the G on the cover.

Everyone erupts in cheer as Jack stands proudly in the middle of the group, not being able to feel any more pleased.  
Suddenly North picks up Jack and gives him a kiss on both cheeks.  
Jack cringes a bit, but manages to smile through his embarrassment.  
He looks round to find a few of Baby Tooth's friends hovering in front of him in the shape of a heart.  
His cheeks turn slightly pink. He thought those fairies were adorable.

"Keep it together, girls!" Tooth tells them.

"Guys, look! It's Santa's sleigh!" shouted one of the children.

They all look up to see North's sleigh come in for a landing. Once it landed on the ice, the children ran up to it, admiring it.

"Everyone loves the sleigh!" Says an Australian 6 foot tall bunny.  
To the guardians, his name is Bunnymund or Bunny for short, but to the world, he was the Easter bunny.

North puts a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Time to go." He says.  
Everyone says good bye the kids.  
The Sandman, or Sandy for short, sprinkled his golden dream sand over the children.

"You're leaving?" Jamie asks sadly. Jack senses the worry in Jamie's voice. "But what if Pitch comes back?"  
Jack kneels down and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"What if we stop believing again?" Jamie carried on, talking faster and faster. "And if I can't see you then..."

"Hey, hey! Slow down. Slow down. You telling me that you stop believing in the moon when the sun comes up?" Jack interrupts.

"No." Jamie replies, thinking it's an obvious question.

"OK, well, do you stop believing in the sun when clouds block it out?"

"No." Jamie smiles, noticing where Jack is going with this.

"We'll always be there, Jamie." Jack says, smiling. "And now we'll always be here." He points to Jamie's heart. "And that kind of makes you a guardian too!"

Jamie beams from ear to ear. Jack always had a way with kids. He always knew how to make them happy or excited or no longer afraid. That was one of his many talents.

He gets up and heads towards the other guardians who were already in the sleigh.

"Jack!" Came a voice from behind him.

Jack turned round, but before he could tell who said his name, Jamie had already wrapped his arms around his waist.  
At first he was surprised that a child was able to do this. For years children have walked straight through him, and now he can finally hug one.  
Once he was used to the feeling, he bent down to Jamie's height and hugged him back. They both knew that they would always be best friends no matter what.

After a minute or two, Jack stood back up and jumped onto the side board of the sleigh

The minute he got on, North yanked the reins and the reindeer began to take the 5 guardians high into the air.  
Jamie and the other kids waved up at the sleigh, Jack and the others waving back.  
Once they were no longer in sight, Jack made his way to the back of the sleigh.

"My name is Jack Frost." He says to himself. "And I'm a guardian. How do I know that? The moon told me so. And when the moon tells you something...believe it!"

"Hey, who you talkin' to, Frostbite?" Bunny asks from his seat in the sleigh.

"Oh no one." Jack replies, blushing a bit. "Just myself."

Jack then jumped up on to the back and formed a little snowflake in his hands.  
The wind blew it from his fingertips and made it dance about in the air.  
Jack watched it as it slowly made its way to the ground, his white hair flapping in the wind and his blue eyes sparkling in the sun. He smiled at it softly as it flew in the direction of Jamie's house. But that one snowflake wasn't going to give him lots of snow days. Oh no. He'll just have to come back and make some more!  
"What are you thinking about, mate?" Came a voice. Jack turned around to see Bunnymund staring at him.  
Jack smirked.

"Why do you care?" He twirled his staff to remind Bunny that if he dared to annoy him, he can and will freeze him. Bunnymund didn't reply. He just glared at the winter spirit; his eyes were so narrow that they looked like little slots.

"OK, OK!" Jack said, backing away ever so slightly, both hands (and staff) in the air. "It was nothing really. Just thinking about the next time I'll make it snow here."

Bunnymund's stern look vanished. He shrugged and turned to sit back down next to Tooth and Sandy. He was hoping for something more interesting.

"I told you North hasn't told him!" He whispered to Tooth in his thick Australian accent.

"How do you know? You've not asked him about it, have you?" Tooth whispered back, low enough so that Jack couldn't hear.

"No." Bunny says defensively. "It's just if North told him, he'd be thinking about it all the time, wouldn't he?"  
Tooth's worried look softened.

"I guess you're right." She said, smiling.

"I'm always right!" Bunny teased, smirking at the fairy.

"Yeah, just like when you said that Jack has never been good with children!" Tooth said sarcastically and before Bunny could argue she turned away, ending the conversation.

Instead she flew up to the front of the sleigh where North was. He was grasping his reindeer's' reins, shouting "Hiyaa!" every so often as he whacked them.

"North?" Tooth says quietly, not wanting to distract him from driving.

"Yes, Tooth?" He answers. He glances at her with his big blue eyes for a second before giving the reins another whack to make them go faster.

"Have you told him yet?" Tooth asks, her violet eyes shimmering.

"Told who what?"

"Jack. Have you told him about what's next?"

North suddenly looked embarrassed. He had forgotten to tell Jack after his oath what he had to do in a about a few months.

"You haven't, have you?" She asks, crossing her arms and looking at his glowing red cheeks.

"I tell him when we get back to Pole." North replied, his Russian accent not going unnoticed.

Tooth smiled before looking over at Jack.  
He was leaning over the back of the sleigh, creating snowflakes that gracefully fell down to Earth. He was gripping his staff in his left hand, pointing it in different directions so that small amounts of frost would sprout from the wood, freezing some parts of the clouds as they went by.  
She noticed that he was softly smiling to himself. She knew how he was feeling. She remembered when she first became a guardian about 500 years back. She was the guardian of memories. She had felt so happy and smiled at everyone she passed, even the people she had hated for eternity. But she had forgotten what she had to do a month or so later. She knew it was worth it, but she had never experienced anything like it before. That is, until the recent battle against Pitch.

As she was thinking about it, she hadn't noticed that she had been staring at Jack this entire time!  
She didn't like him. She probably never will, but what if he thought she did?  
She didn't want there to be an awkward moment so she tried to look away before Jack noticed. Unfortunately, he already had and was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable.  
He decided to let this one slide. He was used to girls staring and swooning whenever he so much as winked at them.

He smiled over the sleigh, staring down at the beautiful snow that was falling from the tip of his staff.  
He put his right hand inside his hoodie's pocket and took out a golden box with a picture of him as a human on it.  
He held it in his hand for a moment and shut his eyes.  
In that box were his baby teeth, in which held the memories of his childhood.  
He smiled at the thought of saving his sister's life before slipping it back into his pocket and sprinkled more snow over the atmosphere.

"My workshop." Jack heard North say. He peered over the front of the sleigh just to see North throw one of his magic snow globes into the air.  
It immediately opened up a portal to North's workshop in the North Pole.  
The sleigh was then sucked right into the portal and everyone suddenly appeared in the runway next to the workshop.

Jack chuckled. He loved riding in the sleigh probably more than anyone else that ever did.  
He hopped out and walked through the doorway into the main room of the workshop.

He walked along the red carpet, frost spreading from every step he took.  
He kept on walking until he got to the huge globe in the centre of the room.  
He smiled and leaned against his staff, wrapping his arms around it.  
He watched as all the little golden lights that represented every child that believed in the guardians twinkled across every continent. He was silent for a moment.

_All of those lights. _He thought. _All of those children believe in me!_

Jack then felt a huge hand on his shoulder.  
He turned around to see North smiling down at him.

"It's amazing is it not?" North said, also looking at the globe. "To think that all those children believe in you."

"Yeah, I guess it is pretty amazing." Jack said quietly. He was thinking about Jamie. He missed him already.

"You made this happen, Jack!" North said gesturing the millions of lights scattered over the world. "Thank you."

Jack blushed slightly. He knew that he was right, but he was too embarrassed to admit it for some reason.

"Jack, listen." North said, changing the subject. "I had forgotten to tell you something after you took oath."

"Well, fire away!" Jack says, balancing on the top of his staff.

"Well, thing is...no matter how good you are with children, how powerful you are or what you're guardian of...you'll need to take test." North says slowly. It was clear he didn't want Jack to do it.

"Pffffftt!" Jack says, waving his arm at him. "I don't need no test! Besides, Pitch is no match for my icy frost magic!" He gets off of his staff and spins round it sending a few snow balls in different directions. One hit one of North's elves in the face, causing him to fall over.

"Well, I'm afraid you have to take. Man in moon insists that no matter how much power you hold in that staff, you have to do it."

Jack smiles and swings his staff over his shoulder.

"OK then, I'll do it." He says reluctantly, but he's still smirking. "I know I'll pass anyway."

"Good." North says. There was still a sort of sad tone in his voice, but Jack didn't notice. "Training starts in month."

Jack's shocked emotion sends a huge gust of wind through the room, knocking him completely off balance. He fell to the ground, sending sparks of ice everywhere.

"TRAINING?!" He yelled, his blue eyes as wide as they could possibly go.

"Yes. Training." North repeated as though Jack had no idea what the concept meant.

Jack had heard of training to be a guardian before. He had read it somewhere in a book. (Not that Jack enjoys reading). He had to complete dangerous missions that you couldn't finish without being in a life or death situation every 5 minutes! He had to fight the deadliest of enemies (some were apparently worse than Pitch.) Every mission is meant to test your skills and ability to see if you are a true guardian and if the Man in the Moon had made the right choice. At the end of every mission you receive jewel. Once you've collected 5 jewels then you're ready for the final test. The test would be the most brutal, scary, dangerous and vicious task yet. Once completed, you will get a huge jewel, about 10 times as big as the other 5. When you've gathered all 6 jewels and inserted them into slots in a special boulder, you will become a true guardian. One that every kid in the world would know of. Jack knew that not every child in the world hadn't heard of him, so he wanted it more than anything, but he didn't know how long he was going to last.

"But that's not fair! I don't need training!" He shouted to North who was beginning to walk away.

"I'm sorry, Jack. But Man in Moon created this programme. I cannot change what he has decided." North said, still walking.

"But I won't stand a chance in there! I'm only a teenager!" Jack said, trying to convince North to cancel it in any way possible.

"But you have something other people don't have...THAT!" North turned round and pointed to Jack's staff.

Jack stood up and examined his staff. North was right.  
That staff had more power in it than anything he had ever known. He knew it could stop almost anything, but he didn't know if he should take the chance.

"Listen, North, I..." His voice trailed off because when he looked up to talk to North, he was gone.  
Jack sighed and turned round. He started to look at the light covered globe.

The lights started to remind him of Jamie. He knew that if anything were to happen to Jamie, he would try his best to protect him. In fact, he felt that way about every child. He wanted to dedicate his life to protecting the children of the world, no matter how big the danger.

Jack shut his eyes. He thought about how great it would feel to be a guardian. A true guardian. Then he thought about Jamie and how much he wanted to keep him from harm. And then he thought about his younger sister and how he saved her by sacrificing his life. If he could do this, then he should be able to take on this test.

He opened his eyes and whispered to himself "I'll do it!"


	3. 9 Is Way Too Many!

**Chapter 3 – 9 is way too many!**

A month later Jack is peacefully asleep in bed.  
He rolls over on to his side, his snow white fringe draping over his eyes.  
The small golden dream cloud above his head makes it obvious that the sandman had been there. The picture formed little snowflakes softly dancing about the place.  
He was dreaming about making it snow over Burgess, the village that Jamie lived in. He began to smile in his sleep as Jamie entered the dream cloud and Jack began to have a snowball fight with him and his friends.

Suddenly the peace was interrupted by Jacks blue alarm clock.  
It rang so loudly that it had to have woken everybody in North's workshop.  
Jack didn't want to stay in the workshop. He found it too busy, but North insisted. Just until he finds a new place to stay.

Jack groaned as the dream cloud disappeared in a puff of golden sand that shimmered over his face.  
He slowly propped himself up on his left elbow, barely being able to keep his eyes open.  
He reaches over to the ringing alarm clock and switches it off.  
He moves the hair out of his face gets up and stretches.

He then walks over to his mirror and combs his hair because he hates it when his hair is messy; it's one of the things children remember him by so he at least has to make it presentable.  
After that he got dressed into his usual hoodie and leggings and then grabbed his staff from the stand that North had designed especially for it. He twirled it around, covering the mirror with frost and then rested it comfortably on his right shoulder, gripping the bottom with his hand.

He tiptoes past the junk that's lying over his floor. There were things like snow globes, a few books, video games, CDs, dirty underwear and there was also a thin layer of snow on the wooden floor, obviously created by Jack.

Soon enough he came to his calendar.  
You see, Jack had quite a bad memory and always needed reminded of what time it was or what country needed snow.

"Right, so today is the 12th..." He muttered to himself, not exactly sure if he was correct.  
Soon his pale finger stopped under the space that read July 12th.

"Ah, here we are! July 12th. And today I have got..."

Jack's bright blue eyes widened.  
Frost shot out of the tip of his staff at sonic speed and made a huge icy mark on the ceiling above where he was standing.

"No." He whispered. He took a step back from the calendar, rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"This can't be right! It can't be today...I'm not ready!"

He took another step back, then another, then another until he tripped over a snow globe with a happy looking snowman inside.  
He fell over, landing in a small pile of snow.

He scrambled to his feet, shaking his head to get the snow out of his snowy hair.  
His eyes then locked on the calendar again.  
He wanted to cry, but he managed to restrain himself.

All of a sudden he became really scared. Millions and millions of butterflies appeared in his stomach, making him even more nervous.  
He wondered why no one had told him or at least wished him good luck or something. He got up and dusted the snow off of his hoodie.

He then opened his door with a cold wind and flew out towards Canada to make it snow.  
The reason he was so scared was because in that space on the calendar, written in red biro ink, were the words"Training to be guardian: 10.20pm."

_At least the moon would be out at that time._ Jack had thought_. And maybe the Man in the Moon might be able to bring me good luck or something._

* * *

Later, at 9:50pm Jack returned from making it snow in several different countries. He even had enough time to go over to Burgess and play with Jamie and his friends. He landed on the roof of North's workshop. It was dark and the stars were out. They twinkled in the dark, sending Jack messages of good luck. He turned to face the moon. It was big and bright, just like it always had been. And as always, the moon seemed to chase some of his fears away. Jack tried is best to smile, but it faltered when he remembered what he would have to go through in have in hour.

"Excuse me." He said quietly. "Mr. Man in the Moon, sir?" He carefully walked along the roof, holding his arms out and he wobbled along, trying to keep his balance.

"You probably know this but, I'm really scared right now. I know that you can't exactly help me but, at least tell me what I should do. You see, I really don't think I'm ready for this so the least you could do is point me in the right direction, give me a few hints here and there and show me what I need to do to become a real guardian."

He stops walking once he gets to the edge of the roof.  
He sits down and puts his hood up. He grips his staff tightly, wrapping his arms around it as if it were a teddy bear. He looks up at the moon, his blue eyes shimmering in the silvery light.

"Please." He finishes. By the tone in his voice, you could tell that he was truly petrified. He needed support and the best person to get that from would be the moon.

Jack patiently waited for an answer. He looked up at the moon longingly, hoping it would give him a sign that it was listening.  
Nothing.  
Eventually Jack lost his patience. He scowled at the sky, growling slightly. He turned around, the moonbeams would hit off of his back.

"Do you honestly think I'm fine with no answer?" He whispers.  
"I mean c'mon, look at me." He immediately stands up when there's no answer.  
"Look at me!" He screams at the moon.  
"I'm scared and I have every right to be. You might as well make me feel better! All you've done the past 300 years is sit there. You just sit in the sky, looking down on me and watching me as I bring joy to children. I'm obeying your very command and I don't get anything in return. I mean what does a spirit have to do to get some respect around here?"

A lone tear escapes Jack's eye.  
He quickly wipes it away, taking down his hood in a swift move to make it look as though he hadn't done anything. He turns away from the moon again and begins to walk down the roof.

"What am I doing?" He asks himself sadly, more tears beginning to fall.  
"Why am I even talking to the moon?" He flies off of the roof and through one of the main room's windows.

He wipes away the tears and tries his best to make himself look brave. He puts on a really bad fake smile and walks into the room with very big steps.  
He looks around him. Something seemed different.  
Suddenly he bumped into something big. He looks up to see North smiling down at him. Jack gulps.

"OK, North. I'm ready." He says reluctantly, holding his staff in front of him, ready for the unexpected.

"Well that's good, Jack, but..." North's voice trails off.

"But what?" Jack asks, a little bit more suspicious. He eases his grip on his staff and stands up straight. Everything is silent for a moment until Tooth speaks up.

"Your training's been cancelled, Jack." She says, her violet eyes, as always, shimmering.

"What?!" Jack shouts, both shocked and relieved at the same time. "Why?"

"Because Man in Moon has other plans." North says, beaming from ear to ear.

"Such as..." Jack says.

North moves out the way to reveal the moon's beams shining through a window, creating a circle of moonlight in the middle of the floor.  
Everyone looks up to the moon through the window.

"Manny," North says in his Russian accent. "What's wrong? It's only been a month."  
In the centre of the moon beam circle a silhouette of Pitch.

"Pitch again?" Bunnymund asks. "But we only just defeated him."

Sandman formed a question mark over his head as if to say "What's he up to now?"

"Sandy is right." North said, looking up at the window again. "What's he doing now?"

The silhouette of Pitch faded and another took its place. Tooth gasped.

"That's...the vampire!" She whispered. It was indeed. Even though the image was vague, you could just see the fangs that were poking out of his mouth. That quickly vanished and another two appeared. One was a dog-like creature with a big head, claws and lots of fur. The other was a female who had bony fingers, long flowing hair and a huge tail instead of legs.

"The werewolf!" Bunny gasped, pointing at the furry one.

"And I'm guessing she's a mermaid." Jack said. Due to the 300 years of not socialising with very many people (except Bunny), he didn't know a lot of spirits or supernatural creatures.

"How is this possible?" North muttered to himself, stroking his long silver beard thoughtfully. "I thought no one no longer believed in Vampire, Mermaid and Werewolf."

Sandy formed a picture of a DVD case. It was a Twilight case.

"Of course!" North exclaimed. "All these DVDs are getting children's beliefs up."  
He then turns to the moon again.

"Manny, what is Pitch doing with them?" He asked.

The silhouettes of the werewolf and the mermaid vanished and a shadowy picture of a child asleep in bed. Suddenly the child began to have a nightmare. The three creatures Manny showed them earlier began to attack the boy, accompanied by some of Pitch's nightmares. The vampire began to suck his blood, the werewolf started to bite into his skin, the mermaid ripped pieces of his flesh off using her sharp fingers and the nightmares began to hit and punch the poor boy. After about 2 minutes, they all backed away, leaving the dead child in his bed. Everyone gasped. How were they able to do this? It's almost impossible for a spirit to kill a child.

"This is horrible. What will we do, Manny?" North asked.

Again after he spoke the shadow pictures vanished and 4 diamonds came rising out of the ground. They were each a different colour: orange, green, purple and red.

Everyone stared at them in awe.

"Do you know what this means?" Tooth asked excitedly.

"No. So anyone mind telling me?" Jack said. Baring in mind that he didn't know what happened at the Pole when he was chosen to become a guardian.

Sandy created millions of sand images above his head, but they were moving too fast and no one could understand them.

"Again, not helping." Jack said. "But thanks anyway, little guy." He patted Sandy on the head.

"4 more!" Bunny says, still in shock. "But that makes..." He counts his fingers quickly. "8!" He says.

"9." North corrected, folding his arms.

"9 what?" Jack asks desperately, really wanting to know what was going on.

"But 9 is way too many!" Bunny continued as if Jack hadn't even spoken. "I thought 4 was enough, 5 going slightly over the border, but NINE! Why on Earth do we need nine?"

"Well clearly Manny thinks we need help." Tooth said, still smiling.

"Help from who?" Jack shouts.

"Let's take vote. Whoever thinks 9 is good, raise hand." North says, raising his hand. Tooth and Sandy repeating the action.

"9 what!" Jack screams. He slams his staff against the ground, sending frost everywhere. He had finally caught their attention.

"Hey! My yetis took weeks trying to melt frost from last time!" North says, slightly angry.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Jack says, he voice becoming more relaxed.

Tooth sighed and flew over to one of the gems.

"Every time a gem comes out of this very spot, Manny wants to create a new guardian!" She explains, unable to control her excitement, her wings fluttering to the rapid beating of her heart.

"Really?" Jack asks, just as excited as she was. He was relieved that he didn't have to go to training as a result of this.

"Manny must really need our help!" North joins in. "We are going to have to find these new recruits and bring them here first thing tomorrow!"

"Wait, wait!" Jack says, holding his hands up. "How do we know who we're looking for?"  
As if to answer his question, the gems opened up to reveal shadowed figures, on none could you see their faces. The figures showed 3 girls and a boy and they all looked about Jack's age.  
Jack wanted to find out who the boy was. He wanted a friend that was the same age as him as well as Jamie.

They walked over to the lime green figure. He was wearing a green long sleeved top with a furry brown waist coat over it. He also wore green trousers and big leather boots. He stood with his arms crossed whilst above him in the distance a black dragon flew.

"I know that guy!" Bunny said, pointing to him.  
"That's...that's..." He started clicking his fingers trying to remember his name.

"Hiccup!" cried Tooth.  
"Hiccup Haddock III, the spirit of Autumn!"  
In the corner some of her fairies were swooning again. Even though you couldn't see his face, they seemed to find Hiccup very attractive.  
Jack didn't feel that special any more. He liked being the centre of attention, but he didn't want that to get in the way of his new friendship with Hiccup, so he let it slide.

North smiled at Tooth.

"OK." He said. "Tooth will get Hiccup!"

Jack groaned. He didn't want to fetch one of the girls. He thought it would be weird if a girl came up to him and asked him to come up to the North Pole and spend eternity looking after children. Why would it be any different if he had to say it to a girl?

They then looked over at the purple figure who wore a violet dress. She had very, very, very, very long blonde hair and in her hand she held a paint pallet and a brush. She was wearing no shoes and on her right shoulder a little green chameleon rested.

Sandy immediately formed a picture above his head. It was a picture of a tulip and then a tall tower in the middle of a forest.

"Ah yes!" North said. "Rapunzel Corona, the spirit of spring. Seeing as you know where she lives, you can fetch her."

It was just Bunnymund and Jack left. They knew that because North would have to stay and man the workshop.

The next one was the orange figure. She had frizzy red hair that went all over the place and wore a long teal dress and dainty teal shoes. In her hand she held an archer's bow and around her shoulder was a bag of 20 arrows. She had a black and white horse next to her. It had a long white tail and a fuzzy silver mane.

"Merida!" Bunny shouted, leaving Jack with no choice but the last person. "That's Merida Dunbroch the spirit of Summer!" He giggled for a minute.  
Jack and Bunny enjoyed winding each other up.

"You can get her, Bunny." North says before turning to Jack.  
"Which leaves Jack with last girl."

Jack walked up to the red figure. He examined her closely. Every other spirit seemed to have a pet, but she didn't. She had silky burgundy hair and wore a red hoodie that had love hearts engraved at the neck. She also wore navy jeans that had little hearts just above her ankles and on her feet she wore boots similar to Hiccup's, only red. On her left hand she wore an odd looking ring. It was black and had a real ruby shaped into a heart on it. Around her left shoulder, she carried a bag of arrows like Merida.

"I recognise her..." Jack said, trying to remember where he'd seen the girl from.

"Why that's Cupid!" Tooth said, clapping excitedly.

"Yes, (y/n)!" North smiled. "The spirit of love!"

Jack groaned.

"The spirit of love?" He said.  
"You're asking_ me_ to go out and find the spirit of love? Have you forgotten who I am?"

North looked stumped. He shook his head, hoping that would please him.

"Well clearly you have, seeing as you think I'm the one who should go looking for her. I'm fun, unpredictable, cool and funny. She's love, kiss, and hug and jabs arrows into people's butts!" Jack shouted. He was obviously not amused.

North shook his head.

"Jack, you misunderstand. (f/n) is actually very much like you!" North says.  
He walks over to Jack who is now looking back at the girl's figure.

"But what if she's not?" Jack asks, still looking at her.  
He's tempted to lift the hood up so that he could see her face, but as soon as he touches her, all the pictures of the new guardians vanished.  
He looks up at North who is already looking down at him.

North puts a hand on Jack's left shoulder.

"Trust me, she is." He is.

And with that the moon vanished behind a cloud. The guardians started to leave.

Bunny went down his rabbit hole to his warren, Tooth began to tell some of her fairy helpers about some teeth that needed collecting in France as she flew back to her tooth palace, Sandy flew in a dream sand aeroplane to go and send dreams to sleeping children and North began to create new Russian dolls for the new guardians.  
Jack was left alone in the room. He slowly walked up to a window and looked up at the sky.  
The moon wasn't in view, but that didn't mean that he couldn't see or hear Jack.

"Thank you." Jack whispered to the Man in the Moon before flying up to his room where he would get some rest.

The moon replied with a smile when Jack had gone. His plan was working.


End file.
